A. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to digital printing apparatus and methods, and more particularly to a system for imaging lithographic printing plates on- or off-press using digitally controlled laser output.
B. Description of the Related Art
Traditional techniques of introducing a printed image onto a recording material include letterpress printing, gravure printing and offset lithography. All of these printing methods require a plate, usually loaded onto a plate cylinder of a rotary press for efficiency, to transfer ink in the pattern of the image. In letterpress printing, the image pattern is represented on the plate in the form of raised areas that accept ink and transfer it onto the recording medium by impression. Gravure printing cylinders, in contrast, contain series of wells or indentations that accept ink for deposit onto the recording medium; excess ink must be removed from the cylinder by a doctor blade or similar device prior to contact between the cylinder and the recording medium.
In the case of offset lithography, the image is present on a plate or mat as a pattern of ink-accepting (oleophilic) and ink-repellent (oleophobic) surface areas. In a dry printing system, the plate is simply inked and the image transferred onto a recording material; the plate first makes contact with a compliant intermediate surface called a blanket cylinder which, in turn, applies the image to the paper or other recording medium. In typical sheet-fed press systems, the recording medium is pinned to an impression cylinder, which brings it into contact with the blanket cylinder.
In a wet lithographic system, the non-image areas are hydrophilic, and the necessary ink-repellency is provided by an initial application of a dampening (or "fountain") solution to the plate prior to inking. The ink-abhesive fountain solution prevents ink from adhering to the non-image areas, but does not affect the oleophilic character of the image areas.
If a press is to print in more than one color, a separate printing plate corresponding to each color is required, each such plate usually being made photographically as described below. In addition to preparing the appropriate plates for the different colors, the operator must mount the plates properly on the plate cylinders of the press, and coordinate the positions of the cylinders so that the color components printed by the different cylinders will be in register on the printed copies. Each set of cylinders associated with a particular color on a press is usually referred to as a printing station.
In most conventional presses, the printing stations are arranged in a straight or "in-line" configuration. Each such station typically includes an impression cylinder, a blanket cylinder, a plate cylinder and the necessary ink (and, in wet systems, dampening) assemblies. The recording material is transferred among the print stations sequentially, each station applying a different ink color to the material to produce a composite multi-color image. Another configuration, described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,936,211 (co-owned with the present application and hereby incorporated by reference), relies on a central impression cylinder that carries a sheet of recording material past each print station, eliminating the need for mechanical transfer of the medium to each print station.
with either type of press, the recording medium can be supplied to the print stations in the form of cut sheets or a continuous "web" of material. The number of print stations on a press depends on the type of document to be printed. For mass copying of text or simple monochrome line-art, a single print station may suffice. To achieve full tonal rendition of more complex monochrome images, it is customary to employ a "duotone" approach, in which two stations apply different densities of the same color or shade. Full-color presses apply ink according to a selected color model, the most common being based on cyan, magenta, yellow and black (the "CMYK" model). Accordingly, the CMYK model requires a minimum of four print stations; more may be required if a particular color is to be emphasized. The press may contain another station to apply spot lacquer to various portions of the printed document, and may also feature one or more "perfecting" assemblies that invert the recording medium to obtain two-sided printing.
The plates for an offset press are usually produced photographically. To prepare a wet plate using a typical negative-working subtractive process, the original document is photographed to produce a photographic negative. This negative is placed on an aluminum plate having a water-receptive oxide surface coated with a photopolymer. Upon exposure to light or other radiation through the negative, the areas of the coating that received radiation (corresponding to the dark or printed areas of the original) cure to a durable oleophilic state. The plate is then subjected to a developing process that removes the uncured areas of the coating (i.e., those which did not receive radiation, corresponding to the non-image or background areas of the original), exposing the hydrophilic surface of the aluminum plate.
A similar photographic process is used to create dry plates, which typically include an ink-abhesive (e.g., silicone) surface layer coated onto a photosensitive layer, which is itself coated onto a substrate of suitable stability (e.g., an aluminum sheet). Upon exposure to actinic radiation, the photosensitive layer cures to a state that destroys its bonding to the surface layer. After exposure, a treatment is applied to deactivate the photoresponse of the photosensitive layer in unexposed areas and to further improve anchorage of the surface layer to these areas. Immersion of the exposed plate in developer results in dissolution and removal of the surface layer at those portions of the plate surface that have received radiation, thereby exposing the ink-receptive, cured photosensitive layer.
Photographic platemaking processes tend to be time-consuming and require facilities and equipment adequate to support the necessary chemistry. To circumvent these shortcomings, practitioners have developed a number of electronic alternatives to plate imaging, some of which can be utilized on-press. With these systems, digitally controlled devices alter the ink-receptivity of blank plates in a pattern representative of the image to be printed. Such imaging devices include sources of electromagnetic-radiation pulses, produced by one or more laser or non-laser sources, that create chemical changes on plate blanks (thereby eliminating the need for a photographic negative); ink-jet equipment that directly deposits ink-repellent or ink-accepting spots on plate blanks; and spark-discharge equipment, in which an electrode in contact with or spaced close to a plate blank produces electrical sparks to physically alter the topology of the plate blank, thereby producing "dots" which collectively form a desired image (see, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,911,075, co-owned with the present application and hereby incorporated by reference).
Because of the ready availability of laser equipment and their amenability to digital control, significant effort has been devoted to the development of laser-based imaging systems. Early examples utilized lasers to etch away material from a plate blank to form an intaglio or letterpress pattern. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,506,779; 4,347,785. This approach was later extended to production of lithographic plates, e.g., by removal of a hydrophilic surface to reveal an oleophilic underlayer (See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,054,094. These systems generally require high-power lasers, which are expensive and slow.
A second approach to laser imaging involves the use of thermal-transfer materials. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,945,318; 3,962,513; 3,964,389; and 4,395,946. With these systems, a polymer sheet transparent to the radiation emitted by the laser is coated with a transferable material. During operation the transfer side of this construction is brought into contact with an acceptor sheet, and the transfer material is selectively irradiated through the transparent layer. Irradiation causes the transfer material to adhere preferentially to the acceptor sheet. The transfer and acceptor materials exhibit different affinities for fountain solution and/or ink, so that removal of the transparent layer together with unirradiated transfer material leaves a suitably imaged, finished plate. Typically, the transfer material is oleophilic and the acceptor material hydrophilic. Plates produced with transfer-type systems tend to exhibit short useful lifetimes due to the limited amount of material that can effectively be transferred. In addition, because the transfer process involves melting and resolidification of material, image quality tends to be visibly poorer than that obtainable with other methods.
Finally, lasers can be used to expose a photosensitive blank for traditional chemical processing. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,506,779; 4,020,762. In an alternative to this approach, a laser has been employed to selectively remove, in an imagewise pattern, an opaque coating that overlies a photosensitive plate blank. The plate is then exposed to a source of radiation, with the unremoved material acting as a mask that prevents radiation from reaching underlying portions of the plate. See, e.g., U.S. Pat. No. 4,132,168. Either of these imaging techniques requires the cumbersome chemical processing associated with traditional, non-digital platemaking.